The Price of Friendship
by Meesh
Summary: The last thing Morrigan expected was to find a friend in Karyna Cousland, but life had a funny way of working out. While doing some reconnaissance for the ritual Flemeth spoke to her about, Morrigan finds something surprising: guilt. Super-short one shot, rated T for references to adult situations.


Morrigan's beak twitched. She wasn't sure if she was more annoyed or sickened by the two Grey Wardens she watched. Not only was it clear neither of them had any idea what they were doing, but why all the giggling? Laughter most certainly had no place in bed. No wonder they fumbled around so much – they couldn't even concentrate!

Her claw came up, scratching behind some wayward feathers. Some would consider her spying on them to be immoral; she, instead, thought it quite practical. As of now, that fool cracking a terrible joke was the only one suitable for the ritual Flemeth talked to her about; best to know what he was capable of, assuming it came to pass.

He was athletic, and followed instruction well enough. 'Twould have to do. Morrigan turned to fly away from the window when Karyna's voice floated past her.

"Most importantly, we stay together, no matter what happens."

Wings lowered; if Morrigan had a mouth, she would be smirking. Good. 'Twould make the two of them _much_ more amenable to her future proposal if they were already making promises to one another.

"…Well, have I told you I loved you? I did? Well, it won't hurt you to hear it again, will it?"

_Ugh._ How does that _work_ on her? Karyna was an intelligent woman, noble-bred and educated. How does such an idiot manage to charm her so? Ineptitude was not a good trait to look for in one's future mate, and he seemed to have that in abundance. Morrigan shot a glance back to glare at Alistair, but what she saw stopped her cold.

The imbecile cupped her friend's face, both of them smiling foolishly at the other. There was something in Karyna's eyes, however, that suddenly dropped Morrigan's stomach to the floor. Flirtatious glances were common between the two Wardens, yet there was something softer about the look they were exchanging. She hated the word "sweet," but 'twas the only thing that qualified. Eavesdropping while they made love was one thing, but this… This actually felt as if she were intruding.

Morrigan immediately flapped her wings, forcing the air to carry her away from the couple. She reveled, as she always did for a brief moment, in the sensation of true flight, before landing back in her appointed room. The castle at Redcliffe was big enough that everyone in their entourage had their own room with windows – most fortunate for such reconnaissance.

She dismissed her current form, limbs slowly growing back to their normal size. The sensation was something a person grew accustomed to, but 'twould always be a little disconcerting to move from the form of a small bird to her actual human form. A nearby mirror reflected her image, naked and proud; but all she could see was the look Alistair and Karyna had shared.

"_Of all the things I could have imagined would have resulted when Flemeth told me to go with you, the very last would have been that I would find in you a friend."_

"_Why is that so strange, Morrigan? I'm no different from any other person."_

"_Yet I am. I am aware that I have…little talent for forming friendships. To put it lightly. 'Tis something I know nothing of, nor ever thought I needed. Yet when I discovered Flemeth's…plans, you…"_

"_Friends help each other, Morrigan. That's what we do."_

"_And that is what I do not understand."_

"_You don't need to understand it; just know that friends look out for each other."_

Friends look out for each other, indeed.

The ritual was, in fact, Morrigan's way of looking out for the noblewoman. 'Twould save her life. While that fool would no doubt insist he be the one to kill the Archdemon, Karyna would certainly ignore him and do it herself. What better way to redeem her family and leave a legacy for all to remember? Morrigan couldn't let that happen; when one had the tools in their hand to save a friend unlooked-for, they should use said tool, consequences be damned.

Clothing rustled as she dressed herself, deep in thought. Morrigan did hate poetry, but there was a poetic irony to the fact that she had to lose the one friend she had ever made, in order to save that very friend. In a way, it seemed fitting that her sacrifice would end up being such. 'Twas not as if she would be doing aught else but abandoning them both after the deed was done – much preparation was needed for the next phase.

None of the rationale eased the blanket of disquietude that had settled over her shoulders. Logically, she knew it was absolutely the right thing to do. The scheme would proceed as expected and Karyna would stay alive – what better an outcome could there be? Yet after seeing the look the two Wardens shared, her stomach twisted into a knot. Knowing the pain Morrigan would need to inflict on her friend, the intrusion it would be… 'Twas not something she looked forward to.

Morrigan sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. The face staring back at her was…sad.

…_Weakness!_

She stormed out of the room.


End file.
